


Coming Home

by prettyapathetic



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Drowning, F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyapathetic/pseuds/prettyapathetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Camp Sick!Wilson 2010. I was attempting a drabble, but I almost tripled the word limit. Whoops! I liked it the way it was though, so I left it. It was also my first (and only, so far) attempt at 2nd person point of view. I think it worked though.</p><p>Wilson is upset by a weekend get away, but won't admit why, at least not to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

You don't know what you were thinking. There had been a feeling, a not so good feeling that bloomed in your heart when Cuddy invited you and Sam out to the cottage she and House had rented for the weekend. At the time you'd thought it was just shock that House would want to do a stereotypical couples weekend in the woods, but now that you're here, you're not so sure.

You don't know what you were doing, the day after you arrived and Cuddy suggested you all walk down to the beach. Was she stupid? How was House supposed to walk on the sand? You were annoyed at how inconsiderate she was and annoyed that, for once, House didn't say anything. He just looked at you with an odd expression on his face. You thought it looked like longing and disappointment, but you couldn't be sure.

You knew exactly what you were thinking, when Sam suggested a swim in the lake, though you'd never admit it. Not even to yourself. You just knew that the further out you swam, the better you felt, the _cleaner_ you felt, and when your legs started to shake from strain and all you could see was distant specs on the shore line, you no longer cared and let the water pull you under.

When you awoke, your eyes were immediately drawn to a pair of worried blue ones staring back at you. They weren't Sam's eyes, they were brighter, deeper, more beautiful.

"You're an idiot," House told you, but you could hear the relief in his voice, and somehow, you knew everything was going to be okay after all.


End file.
